


Touch of Spirits

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Juudai’s life was shaped by spirits before he ever knew what destruction was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Touch of Spirits  
**Characters:** Elemental Heroes||**Ship:** N/A  
**Collection:** 1-5||**Words:** 100  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, reversal AU: A58, 5 100 word drabbles  
**Notes:** This little collection circles around five Duel Spirits/monsters close to Juudai, for whatever reason.  
**Summary:** Juudai’s life was shaped by spirits before he ever knew what destruction was.

* * *

Their antithesis. What they, as creatures of Creation, sought to defend all life against. 

Now only a squirming baby, unable to do anything that a baby couldn’t do, crying when hungry or in need of a change or just because. 

Perhaps he would grow up to destroy all life. But for now he was harmless, restrained. For now, the Elemental Heroes would take care of him and teach him about his true place in the scheme of life and death. 

Though as time flowed on, Neos did wonder how other parents did this. Raising the incarnation of destruction wasn’t easy. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Those poor Elemental Heroes. The tales I could tell about them with Juudai growing up


	2. Chapter 2

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Touch of Spirits  
**Characters:** Neo-Spacians||**Ship:** N/A  
**Collection:** 2-5||**Words:** 100  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, reversal AU: A58, 5 100 word drabbles  
**Notes:** This little collection circles around five Duel Spirits/monsters close to Juudai, for whatever reason.

* * *

Created to partner with the Elemental Heroes, the Neo-Spacians fought by their side for untold eons, preserving life and justice against all those who sought to spread pain and suffering. 

Nothing compared to chasing after a tiny toddler with a positive fascination for both heights and shadows, and where the shadows seemed to have an equal fascination for him. Necro Darkman and Black Panther did their best to guard him, but the stories they could tell of what happened raised one’s hair. 

Many believed Juudai’s rampage didn’t begin until far later in life. Those who raised him knew much different. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I know exactly what happens to both the Elemental Heroes and the Neo-Spacians. It isn’t pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Touch of Spirits  
**Characters:** Lightlord Angel Cherubim||**Ship:** N/A  
**Collection:** 3-5||**Words:** 100  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, reversal AU: A58, 5 100 word drabbles  
**Notes:** This little collection circles around five Duel Spirits/monsters close to Juudai, for whatever reason.  
**Summary:** Juudai’s life was shaped by s[irits before he ever knew what destruction was.

* * *

He was her son. 

No matter what anyone else said, no matter what he did – and she’d see to it that he never hurt anyone – he was her son and Celestia would make certain that he knew how to behave. 

He was part of the cycle of life and death. Destruction wasn’t evil by nature. It chose to be. But no more. She would change that by raising him, teaching him compassion and kindness for others. 

Juudai would always be her son now. Nothing the Darkness did would take him away from her. Nothing anyone did would. 

Except Juudai himself. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Oh, Celestia. So hopeful. So kind. So very misguided.


	4. Chapter 4

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Touch of Spirits  
**Characters:** Brron, Mad King of Dark World||**Ship:** N/A  
**Collection:** 4-5||**Words:** 100  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, reversal AU: A58, 5 100 word drabbles  
**Notes:** This little collection circles around five Duel Spirits/monsters close to Juudai, for whatever reason.  
**Summary:** Juudai’s life was shaped by s[irits before he ever knew what destruction was.

* * *

Brron could not decide which of the two should be his proper champion. Garam held the position for over two years now, with a flawless win record. Yuuki – destruction itself – tore through anyone who dared to raise a duel disk against him. 

He’d finished more than a few who dared to raise a hand to him as well. One tried to poison him, only to end up shredded alive. Yuuki’s destructive power might well be bound, but he’d not lost the knack of wielding a blade. 

Such a decision to make. Brron looked forward to them fighting for the honor. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** One more to go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Touch of Spirits  
**Characters:** Fallen Angel Lucifer||**Ship:** N/A  
**Collection:** 5-5||**Words:** 100  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, reversal AU: A58, 5 100 word drabbles  
**Notes:** This little collection circles around five Duel Spirits/monsters close to Juudai, for whatever reason.  
**Summary:** Juudai’s life was shaped by spirits before he ever knew what destruction was.

* * *

Yes. He’d accomplished his goal. He’d _done it_. Near twenty years passed since he’d first conceived the idea, but now Haou-sama stood poised to claim his first realm. 

Just a small realm, no more than four days’ ride across, but it would grant him a foothold from which he could spearhead the crushing of all the world. 

Fallen Angel Lucifer looked forward to standing by his king’s side as all the other realms fell to him. All of the Fallen Angels would kneel before Haou-sama. They belonged to him. 

Very soon, all of the world would belong to their Haou. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I had no idea that the Fallen Angels were involved in Juudai’s backstory until I started to write it.


End file.
